You Are My Shelter 2
by Hikasya
Summary: Kisah kelanjutan Naruto dan Rin setelah menikah. Naruto memberikan sesuatu yang berharga buat Rin setelah kabur dari pesta pernikahan. Sesuatu yang mengingatkan Rin pada ayahnya hingga ia berharap sesuatu itu bisa ia wariskan pada anaknya. Naruto pun berusaha mewujudkan impian Rin. Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shelter © Porter Robinson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One Shoot**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rin**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: dunia ninja**

 **Senin, 11 Juni 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari You Are My Shelter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You Are My Shelter 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana bahagia di musim yang indah.

Pesta pernikahan digelar di alam terbuka, di bawah pohon-pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran. Hujan Sakura menimpa orang-orang yang bersukacita dalam suasana bahagia itu.

Pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Rin.

Mereka sudah menjadi suami-istri, beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kini mereka berkumpul bersama beberapa orang di dekat sebuah meja yang dipenuhi dengan banyak makanan.

Naruto tertawa riang saat berbicara dengan teman-teman laki-lakinya. Ia tampak gagah dalam balutan pakaian pengantin yang berwarna hitam.

Sementara Rin, juga tertawa riang bersama teman-teman perempuannya. Ia tampak manis dalam balutan pakaian pengantin yang berwarna putih.

Senju Tsunade, Hokage kelima, seorang wanita tua berambut krem, mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Ia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama Shizune dan para Kage yang datang dari desa yang berbeda.

"Tidak kusangka, Naruto akan menikah secepat ini," ucap Terumi Mei, seorang wanita berambut merah. "Padahal umurnya baru menginjak 17 tahun."

"Memang tidak salahnya untuk menikah, kan?" kata Tsunade yang tersenyum.

"Memang tidak salah. Mereka memang seharusnya menikah karena sudah tinggal dalam satu atap. Dengan menikah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kan?" Shizune ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

"Ya, kau benar, Shizune."

Mei membenarkan perkataan Shizune lalu menghelakan napas, "Aku sendiri yang belum menikah sampai saat ini."

"Sama."

Tsunade juga menghelakan napasnya. Ia pundung bersama Mei, sementara Shizune dan para Kage lainnya tersenyum maklum.

Semua hadirin sangat menikmati acara ini.

Terlihat Hatake Kakashi yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir, dan Yamato yang juga mondar-mandir karena harus melakukan pekerjaan yang disuruh Kakashi. Yamato hanya mendesah pasrah, dan tidak bahagia seperti yang lainnya.

Umino Iruka, seorang pria berambut hitam, yang telah menjadi wali Naruto saat melangsungkan upacara pernikahan. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat mantan muridnya yang kini sudah menjadi lebih dewasa. Naruto, yang baru saja menjadi seorang suami.

Banyak wajah yang terkenal, menghadiri pesta itu. Suasana semakin semarak ketika Killer Bee bernyanyi dengan gaya nge-reff, sehingga para hadirin ternganga menyaksikannya. Hanya Naruto yang menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga, Killer Bee-sensei itu!" ujar Naruto yang berwajah sewot. "Ia mengacaukan suasana saja."

"Tidak, Naruto. Justru acaranya semakin seru," tukas Rin yang tertawa. Ia berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya. Aku suka."

Rin terus tertawa. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri. Naruto terdiam dan memandangnya dengan lama.

GYUT!

Tangan Rin digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Rin kaget saat Naruto menyeretnya langsung dari keramaian.

"Eh? Naruto! Kita mau kemana?"

"Kita pergi dari sini!"

"Apa? Tapi... Para tamunya?"

"Biarkan saja!"

"Eeeh!?"

Rin membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika Naruto menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal. Kemudian Naruto melompat ke udara bersama Rin yang berteriak keras.

"KYAAA!"

Pekikan Rin terdengar oleh beberapa orang. Inuzuka Kiba yang melihatnya, malah ikut berteriak keras.

"Waaa! Naruto membawa kabur istrinya di tengah-tengah pesta!"

"Apa!?"

Semua orang kaget. Bahkan ada yang menghela napas, menepuk jidat, tertawa, memasang wajah mesum dan ekspresi lainnya.

Ya. Kau bisa tebak sendiri siapa-siapa saja mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TRAPS!

Naruto mendarat di atas tebing, dekat dimana ia menemukan Rin untuk pertama kali. Rin mengerutkan keningnya saat Naruto menurunkannya.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Karena di sinilah, aku menemukanmu," ungkap Naruto yang menunjuk ke bawah. "Di sana, ada benda asing yang terapung di sungai."

Rin melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Ia kaget dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"I-Itu... Ben-Benda yang diciptakan ayahku. Ta-Tabung simulator futuristik yang telah membawaku dari dunia yang hampir hancur."

"Jadi, itu tabung simulator futuristik yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?"

"Iya. Tapi, kenapa kau baru menunjukkannya sekarang padaku?"

"Itu karena... Aku tidak ingin kau sedih lagi."

"Naruto..."

Kedua mata Rin berkaca-kaca. Naruto memegang dua bahunya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Rin.

"Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum. Bahagia seumur hidupmu...," kata Naruto yang tersenyum lembut. "Sesuai janjiku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Rin-chan."

"Naruto..."

Rin meneteskan air matanya seiring Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Kemudian Naruto melepaskannya dan membelai puncak rambut Rin dengan lembut.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Naruto turun dan terjun ke bawah sana. Ia berlari di atas air, arah tujuannya ke tabung simulator futuristik itu.

Rin memandangnya dari kejauhan. Naruto masuk ke dalam tabung simulator futuristik, kemudian ia kembali lagi menuju ke tempat Rin menunggunya.

Dengan berlari secepat kilat, ia mendaki tebing dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Rin.

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Rin menatapnya dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Naruto?"

"Ini!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah boneka beruang.

"...!" Rin tampak kaget ketika melihat boneka beruang itu. Tangisannya semakin memecah. "I-Ini... Boneka yang diberikan ayah padaku. Ia yang menemani aku selama ini."

Ia mengambil boneka beruang itu dengan cepat dari tangan Naruto. Lalu dipeluknya dengan erat di dadanya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ayah... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Kedua mata Naruto melunak. Ia memeluk Rin dengan erat. Berharap dengan pelukannya ini bisa meringankan beban kesedihan yang kini dirasakan Rin. Rin terus menangis, tanpa tahu kapan akan berhenti.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Hingga pada akhirnya, Rin berhenti menangis. Sisa-sisa air matanya dihapus oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Karena kau telah memberikan benda kenang-kenangan yang sangat berharga dari ayahku. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, dan kelaknya akan kuberikan pada anakku nanti."

"Itu bagus sekali."

"He'em. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Naruto."

"Iya."

Naruto tersenyum. Rin juga tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali lagi ke tempat pesta itu."

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa? Pasti mereka mencari kita."

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin berdua saja denganmu di sini."

"Dasar, kau aneh ya!"

"Hahaha..."

Naruto tertawa riang. Rin juga tertawa sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

"Nanti malam adalah malam spesial buat kita berdua. Apa kau sudah siap, Rin-chan?"

Ditanya begitu, wajah Rin memerah padam. Ia pun langsung berbalik dan berlari.

"Hei, Rin-chan!" Naruto mengejar Rin. "Awas ya kalau tertangkap nanti!"

Rin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dengan bersusah payah, ia memegang sebagian kimono putihnya hingga sebatas betis agar memudahkannya untuk berlari.

Tapi, ia berhasil didahului oleh Naruto. Naruto menangkapnya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kena kau, Rin-chan!"

"Aku mau balik ke tempat pesta sekarang!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Naruto!"

"Rin-chan!"

"Aku tidak akan mau tidur satu kamar denganmu nanti malam!"

"Eeeh!?"

Naruto melepaskan Rin. Rin menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana? Mau apa tidak balik ke tempat pesta?"

"Ya... Aku mau."

Naruto mengangguk pasrah. Rin tersenyum senang.

"Begitu dong."

"Yaaah... Daripada kau tidak mau tidur sekamar denganku, apa boleh buat sih."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Ya."

Rin merangkul leher Naruto dengan erat. Memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sembari membelit pinggang Rin dengan erat.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke sana!"

"Ayo!"

Rin mengangguk sembari menggandeng tangan Naruto, dan sedangkan tangan satunya memeluk boneka beruang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

GUBRAK!

Terdengar bunyi jatuh yang sangat keras. Berasal dari kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

Rin yang sedang memasak di dapur, sampai kaget. Ia pun bergegas pergi ke kamar.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" tanya Rin yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

Dilihatnya, Naruto sedang meringis kesakitan sambil terbaring tengkurap di lantai. Selimut hijau membungkus tubuh bagian bawah Naruto.

"Aduh... Duh... Aku bermimpi terjatuh dari Bulan, dan ternyata aku benar-benar terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Rasanya sakit sekali."

"Oh. Mimpi. Aku kira apa."

"Ah... Sekarang sudah pagi ya?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Rin mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa heran mengapa Naruto memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, saat ini Rin memakai baju kaos berwarna kuning dan rok merah selutut. Apron putih kotak-kotak biru menutupi pakaiannya itu.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Ia tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk ditebak.

"Semalam sangat menyenangkan... Terima kasih, Rin-chan."

Ia berdiri dengan cepat dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Rin mundur sedikit tatkala Naruto membungkusnya dalam satu selimut.

Saat itu juga, wajah Rin memerah ketika Naruto mencium pipinya.

"Naruto..."

"Kau sangat cantik semalam itu."

Naruto menatap wajah Rin dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku sangat beruntung bisa menikahimu. Kau memang istri yang sangat baik, yang dikirim Tuhan untukku. Aku sangat bahagia."

Rin juga tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku juga. Aku sangat bahagia karena bisa memiliki suami hebat sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita lanjutkan yang semalam?"

"Eh? So-Soal itu... Nan-Nanti saja. A-Aku mau memasak dulu."

Rin memberontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Naruto memang sengaja melepaskannya, tersenyum saat melihat Rin yang buru-buru berlari ke arah dapur. Perasaan bahagia menyelimuti hatinya.

'Aaah... Rin-chan. Kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku semakin mencintaimu kalau melihat sikapmu seperti ini,' batin Naruto. 'Aku sangat puas dengan apa yang kita lakukan semalam. Aku berharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi.'

Setelah itu, Naruto bergegas untuk mandi. Perhatiannya pun tertuju pada boneka beruang yang terletak di atas meja. Semalam itu, Rin yang meletakkan boneka itu di sana.

Naruto pun teringat kata-kata Rin.

"Aku ingin boneka ini selalu duduk di sini sampai kita punya anak perempuan nanti."

Begitulah. Naruto mendekat dan memegang kepala boneka beruang itu.

"Semoga harapanmu menjadi kenyataan, Rin-chan. Kita akan punya anak perempuan yang akan menjaga boneka beruang ini."

Senyuman haru terukir di wajahnya. Merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang teramat besar pada putrinya, yang tersampaikan lewat boneka beruang ini.

'Aku juga ingin menjadi ayah yang baik jika kita punya anak nanti. Aku akan selalu menyayanginya sebagaimana ayahmu menyayangimu, Rin-chan.'

Suara Naruto mengalun merdu hingga ke langit sana. Semoga saja ayah Rin mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah selesai."

Naruto meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah kosong ke atas meja, beserta sumpit yang tergeletak di samping mangkuk. Rin yang masih makan, terheran-heran mengapa Naruto terburu-buru beranjak dari kursi.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?"

Rin bertanya karena penasaran. Naruto menoleh di sudut bahu kanannya.

"Aku mau pergi keluar."

"Hei, tunggu! Aku juga mau ikut!"

Rin menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia buru-buru membersihkan meja dan meletakkan semua peralatan makan yang kotor di tempat cucian. Naruto menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Jangan dicuci dulu, nanti saja."

Rin hendak mencuci piring, tapi tidak jadi karena dilarang Naruto. Ia pun menurut dan mengangguk patuh.

"Iya."

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

Naruto menarik tangan Rin. Rin mengikutinya dari belakang.

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras. Naruto mengunci pintu dengan rapat. Cuaca cerah menyambut mereka dengan senyuman.

Rin memandang ke langit yang dipenuhi awan-awan. Ada perasaan damai yang menyentuh hatinya.

"Hari yang sangat cerah."

"Benar," Naruto menggenggam tangannya lagi. "Hari yang bagus untuk berkeliling desa, bukan?"

"Iya."

"Mari kita pergi berkeliling!"

"Yaaa!"

Rin sangat senang. Naruto tersenyum. Mereka pun berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

Berbagai tempat mereka jelajahi. Tawa dan canda tak pernah lepas dari mereka. Sehingga membuat iri bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Hingga langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah taman. Taman yang sangat indah, dipenuhi berbagai jenis pepohonan.

Di sana, banyak anak yang bermain. Karena banyak macam permainan yang tersedia di sana seperti ayunan, jungkat-jungkit dan sebagainya.

Rin sangat antusias saat melihat ayunan itu. Ia berlari duluan, meninggalkan Naruto yang ternganga melihatnya.

"Wah, ada ayunan!"

"Rin-chan! Tunggu!"

Naruto mengejar Rin. Rin tertawa gembira begitu duduk di ayunan itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang datang mendekatinya.

"Naruto! Ayo, kita main ayunan!"

"Eh? I-Iya!"

Begitu di dekat Rin, ia berdiri di samping Rin. Rin menunjuk ke belakang.

"Tolong dorong aku ya!"

"Hei, apa kau tidak malu bermain ayunan seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Kenapa mesti malu sih?"

"Kau bukan anak-anak lagi, tahu."

"Tidak ada salahnya aku bermain, kan?" Rin memasang wajah kusut. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan lagi bagaimana rasanya bermain ayunan yang sebenarnya di dunia nyata. Karena selama ini, aku hanya bisa bermain ayunan di dunia yang kuciptakan sendiri."

Mendengar itu, Naruto menjadi iba. Ia pun berlutut dan menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Rin.

Mata birunya beradu dengan mata merah muda gelap itu.

"Tidak ada salahnya. Kau boleh melakukannya selama di sini," kata Naruto dengan nada yang lembut. "Meskipun kita sudah menikah, tapi kenangan masa kecil itu tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan. Jadi, mari kita bermain ayunan sekarang!"

"Naruto..."

Kedua mata Rin berkaca-kaca seiring Naruto mencium puncak rambutnya. Kemudian Naruto membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan mendorongmu dari belakang ya."

"Hn. Tapi, jangan terlalu kuat ya."

"Iya."

Naruto menyengir lebar. Rin tertawa senang. Lalu Naruto bergegas mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Rin. Rin pun melambung dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Ia sangat gembira.

"Aku terbang!" teriak Rin yang sangat kencang sambil memegang tali ayunan dengan kuat.

"Dasar, kau seperti anak kecil saja!" sembur Naruto yang tertawa.

"Hihihi... Biarkan saja."

Rin tertawa lagi. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri. Rambutnya yang panjang terayun lembut seiring pergerakan ayunan yang ia duduki.

Semua orang yang ada di sana, memperhatikan mereka sekilas saja. Setelah itu, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang malam, Naruto dan Rin sudah pulang.

Naruto bersusah payah menggendong Rin dari belakang karena Rin yang memintanya. Rin pun malah tertidur selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, dan Naruto langsung membaringkannya ke tempat tidur begitu sampai di rumah.

Wajah tidur Rin sangat manis sehingga Naruto tertarik untuk memandangnya dengan lama. Tapi, Naruto menahan dirinya dan bergegas menyelimuti Rin dengan kain tebal berwarna kuning. Ia tidak mau mengganggu Rin yang sudah kelelahan sehabis bermain seharian di taman.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya sayang...," bisik Naruto ke telinga Rin. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan Rin.

Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, suara Rin terdengar memanggilnya.

"Naruto."

Ia berbalik dan melihat Rin sudah duduk di tempat tidur. Rin memegang ujung selimut dengan erat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau keluar. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja."

"Temani aku di sini."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Rin tersenyum dengan ekspresi malu.

"Kita lakukan seperti yang semalam."

"..."

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Rin mengangguk, wajahnya juga memerah.

"Aku ingin kita cepat-cepat punya anak. Jadi, aku punya teman yang bisa menemaniku jika kau tidak ada di rumah."

"Rin-chan..."

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat mendekatlah padaku, anata."

Rin mengulur kedua tangannya ke depan. Berharap Naruto menyambut tangannya lalu...

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat oleh Naruto. Ia dan Rin saling mendekat dalam suasana yang bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

"Haruka!"

"Iya, Kaachan!"

"Cepat kemari!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Touchan sedang mengikat rambutku nih."

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bermata merah muda gelap sedang berdiri di cermin yang bersatu dengan meja rias. Ia sendiri duduk di sebuah kursi. Di belakangnya, ada Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil mengikat rambutnya dengan pita berwarna orange.

CLUK!

Rin melongokkan kepalanya di balik pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Kedua tangannya memegang erat tas anaknya, Uzumaki Haruka, yang akan masuk sekolah ninja pada hari ini.

Ia pun terpaku saat menyaksikan adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.

Ayahnya selalu menyisir dan mengikat rambutnya ketika akan berangkat ke sekolah.

Adegan yang sama terjadi di kehidupan anak perempuannya sekarang.

"Haruka-chan... Naruto..."

Dua orang yang dipanggil menoleh. Rin tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kalian berdua sangat akrab."

Begitu kata Rin, dan sukses mengukir senyum di kedua wajah itu.

"Tentu. Aku sangat sayang pada Touchan."

Haruka yang periang langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto. Ia berdiri di dekat kursi. Naruto tersenyum dan memegang puncak rambut anaknya.

"Touchan juga sayang padamu, dan hari ini hari pertamamu untuk masuk ke sekolah ninja."

"Iya. Kami berdua yang akan mengantarkanmu, nak."

"Hore! Aku diantar sama Touchan dan Kaachan!"

Naruto dan Rin tertawa melihat tingkah Haruka. Haruka segera menarik tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayo, pergi sekarang!"

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, Haruka-chan!"

"Kaachan harus tutup pintu dulu!"

Mereka berdua berteriak dengan kompak. Haruka tertawa ngeles, "Hehehe... Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman baru."

Rin menghelakan napasnya dan langsung mengunci pintu.

"Dasar, sifat Haruka sangat mirip denganmu, Naruto. Tidak sabaran," bisik Haruka yang terdengar oleh Naruto yang menunggu di beranda depan rumah.

"Ya. Namanya juga anak kita," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum. "Penampilan Haruka sangat mirip denganmu. Hanya saja warna rambutnya yang sama sepertiku."

"Hihihi... Aku senang punya anak seperti Haruka."

"Ya. Dia sangat menyukai boneka beruang itu dan selalu memeluk boneka beruang itu di setiap kali ia tidur."

"Hn. Syukur sekali... Dia mau menjaga kenang-kenangan dari kakeknya. Itu sudah membuatku sangat bahagia."

"Ya. Ayahmu pasti juga bahagia, kan?"

"Iya. Itu sudah pasti."

Mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Haruka pun berteriak memanggil mereka. Ternyata ia sudah pergi jauh di ujung jalan sana.

"Touchan! Kaachan! Cepetan dong!"

"Haruka-chan! Tunggu kami! Dasar!"

Naruto marah dan bergegas mengejar Haruka yang menunggu di ujung jalan itu. Rin tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka.

"Sungguh... Menyenangkan punya keluarga lengkap itu," gumam Rin dengan nada yang pelan. "Hei, tunggu Kaachan dong!"

Rin berlari cepat mengejar suami dan anaknya. Naruto yang menggendong Haruka, dan Haruka melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Kaachan! Jangan lupa bawa tasku ya!"

"Iya, Haruka-chan!"

Rin tertawa. Rasa bahagia menyelimuti hatinya. Hari yang indah menyambut dirinya dan keluarganya yang tercinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, saya buat sekuelnya nih.**

 **Publish lebih cepat.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Senin, 11 Mei 2018**


End file.
